plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
A.K.E.E.
A.K.E.E is the second plant obtained in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. A.K.E.E was revealed in the Dev Diary for Lost City Part 1 which was released on May 27, 2015.Lost City Part 1 Dev Diary A.K.E.E is the seventh lobbed-shot plant listed in Plants vs. Zombies 2. A.K.E.E fires seeds that bounce from zombie to zombie in its lane. Each seed deal three normal damage shots to the first two zombies it hits, and then two normal damage shots when hitting the next zombies. However, if a seed hits one zombie and the next one is too far away, the seed will not continue to bounce off zombies. The distance gets smaller as more zombies close to each other are hit. This happens because the seed eventually loses its momentum. A.K.E.E is based on the ''Blighia sapida'', known in English as the ackee, hence its name. Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast A.K.E.E.s lob projectiles that bounce from zombie to zombie. Autonomous Katapulting Ejectomatic Emitter is actively looking for a different acronym for A.K.E.E., because let's face it, "Katapulting" is just not working. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, A.K.E.E. lobs large ackee seeds to the first zombie in each lane. They also bounce to the nearest zombies, dealing 20 normal damage shots to every one of them. Strategies A.K.E.E is a plant that required little support from other plants. Like Bowling Bulb, A.K.E.E can damage several zombies but only in a lane. Combined with Laser Bean, it can put out a lot of damage to zombies, a feature exceptionally useful in Endless Zones. In Ancient Egypt, Wild West, and Frostbite Caves, a group of A.K.E.E.s can be very effective against strong zombies such as Pharaoh Zombie, Poncho Zombie, and Blockhead Zombie. Spikeweed and Spikerock work well with A.K.E.E to cause massive damage. A.K.E.E is a good counter against Excavator Zombie since it can ignore the shovel and negate the zombie's ability to protect zombies behind him by blocking straight projectiles. Snapdragon and A.K.E.E make a good team in Lost City and Endless Zones. In Big Wave Beach, its projectiles can damage Snorkel Zombie even if the zombie is submerged. It is a bad idea to use A.K.E.E on its own on latter levels in Lost City due to the risks of the Parasol Zombie. However, if you do find yourself having to use A.K.E.E as the lone attacking plant for some reason, bring in an insta-kill plant such as Lava Guava, Cherry Bomb. Gallery Screenshot_2015-06-03-11-46-47.png|Almanac entry. Akee Seed Packet HD.png|Seed packet with sun tag. A.K.E.E seed packet.png|Seed packet without sun tag. Akeebpack.png|Boosted seed packet. HDA.K.E.E..png|HD A.K.E.E. A.K.E.E_Endless_Zone_Card.png|Endless Zone card. A.K.E.E_Endless_Zone_Card_Costume.png|Endless Zone card with its costume. Akee shooting.png|A.K.E.E attacking. Akee.png|Receiving A.K.E.E's costume. Endangered akee.png|An endangered A.K.E.E. A.K.E.E on Gold Tile.png|A.K.E.E on a Gold Tile. A.K.E.E's projectile.png|A.K.E.E's projectile. A.K.E.E. and Red Stinger with costumes.PNG|A.K.E.E and Red Stinger with their costumes. Akee Unlocked.png|A.K.E.E unlocked. Akee on Map.png|A.K.E.E on map. Screenshot_2015-05-31-16-53-05-1.png|Frozen A.K.E.E. Smilakee.jpg|A.K.E.E recharging. Zenakee.jpg|A boosted A.K.E.E in the Zen Garden. Zengardenakeecostume.jpg|Boosted A.K.E.E with primary costume in the Zen Garden. Zenakeealtcostu.jpg|Boosted A.K.E.E with secondary costume in the Zen Garden. Trivia *A.K.E.E's size and shape bear a close resemblance to Power Lily. *Its way of attacking is also similar to Bamboo Shoot. *According to its Almanac Entry, "A.K.E.E" stands for Autonomous Katapulting Ejectomatic Emitter. *A.K.E.E is often spelled in the game with an extra period at the end (i.e. A.K.E.E'.'). *A.K.E.E and E.M.Peach are the only plants that have periods in their names. *It is the fourth lobbed-shot plant in the entire hand-held series not to have the suffix "-pult" in its name. The first three are Winter Melon, Sap-fling, and Carrot Missile. *A.K.E.E, Bonk Choy, Potato Mine, Grave Buster, and Jalapeno are the only plants whose teeth are always visible. *Jester Zombie can deflect A.K.E.E's seeds. They will hit a plant and bounce back to the right. *It is the only plant in the entire series to have all capital letters in its name. **It is also the only plant in the series to have an acronym as its name. *A.K.E.E's seeds do not bounce off individual zombies if there are many in a small space. Instead, it will bounce off one and deal damage to all. **A.K.E.E's seeds also will not bounce to the next zombie if that zombie hasn't fully entered the lawn. ***This is why its seeds never bounce to Imp Cannons, as they are considered as zombies that haven't fully entered the lawn. *If there are no zombies on the lawn at all, A.K.E.E's launchers during its Plant Food effect will just produce a hiss and a puff of smoke. *A.K.E.E's seeds will ignore tombstones, frozen blocks, or surfboards if there are zombies in its lane. *The texture of A.K.E.E's leaves is similar to that of Heavenly Peach, but A.K.E.E's is a darker shade of green. *A.K.E.E and Small Lotus have similar action when recharging. References Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Lost City Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Lost City obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Area of Effect plants